bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mina Libretti
"This won't hurt too much. Actually, it'll hurt a lot." — Mina Jessamine 'Mina' Libretti is an Original Character created by Hypocriticalnaivete. Character Description Mina is 5'5" in height and has a slim build. She is also of Japanese descent. Her hair is a black-brown, parted to the right and styled in voluminous, soft waves reaching the middle of her back. Her sideburns are somewhat long, and the hair on the left side of her head is held in place by a red barrette, and her eyes are a light brown. Her skin is extremely pale and blemish free, and she has three small beauty marks on her face. One is beneath her right eye, another on the right side of her nose, and on the bottom-left side of her chin. Mina has a slim, diamond face shape and slightly angular features; strong jaw, high cheekbones, and a high-bridged, straight nose. Her lips are wide and somewhat thin, and she has narrow, upturned eyes. Mina doesn't wear much make-up, though she's extremely good-looking. It is one of her most prized assets, so she maintains good care of her appearance. In the warmer months, Mina wears the school uniform but violates the dress code. Her uniform skirt is modified to be high-waist, hemmed extremely short, and dyed a dark red. She wears a 3/4 sleeved, short leather bomber jacket over the uniform shirt; the long sleeves of the uniform shirt rolled over the leather jacket sleeves, revealing custom embroidery inside of the sleeves. The buttons at the top of her uniform are unbuttoned to reveal ample cleavage and her bra. She wears dark red crew socks and black leather moto boots. It's only in the colder months that Mina wears 'more proper' Bullworth apparel. She dons a grey turtleneck and Bullworth sweater with her leather bomber jacket over it, black cigarette pants, a white scarf, and black leather moto boots with wooly socks. Characteristics On one hand, Mina shows initiative and charisma. She can gather attention easily because of how self-assured she is, whether she has the backing of her peers or otherwise. Having a pretty face is advantageous, no matter one might say. Mina is also experienced in appealing to other's good sides, and in sticky situations, their mercy. She can blush and cry on cue. Others who are conscious of what Mina's capable of still end up trusting her or believing her, usually because she plays into their insecurities and weaknesses. When Mina interacts with other's outside of her clique it is usually to benefit herself, and she often-most acts very innocent and kind before heel-turning into intimidation and cruelty, though she is careful of where and when she exhibits this. Her cruelty is eery, subtle, and mocking rather than aggressive or explosive. She has a ruthless, manipulative streak; to her, nothing is free, though she conceals her intent to gain the upper hand with false equivalent exchange; she fully intends to take everything she needs and leave others out to dry. It isn't beneath her to strike when someone's already down. Dishonest and not at all compassionate despite a soft and sweet demeanor, Mina is internally resentful of others' happiness and delights in others miseries. She uses the truth as a tool to rub salt in the wound. Mina sees the world as cruel and competitive, and holds a severe belief that everyone will hurt her; if they haven't already, they will eventually, so she will be the one to hurt others instead of being hurt. She is taken with having control in all aspects of her life, creating power imbalances in her favor when she can, and she enjoys it. Despite all of her mind games and thought-out plans of manipulation, Mina is also incredibly impulsive. One such example is her plan to 'become the most feared girl in Bullworth', born from her boredom and another reach for control. Her quick acting has its advantages and disadvantages. She also can overestimate herself and her abilities, which can land her in hot water more often than not, alongside with the fact that whether others are in or not, she does what she wants, when she wants. This often causes friction in her clique and with Lola, though this does not happen often. Background During her childhood, her birth father left her mother and abandoned Mina when she was five. Her mother began bringing men home day in and day out, and at some point she remarried. Later down the line, Mina was removed from her home and her mother and stepfather were arrested, now serving sentences in prison for child abuse. With the only relatives who were willing to take her in living in Bullworth Town, Mina was quickly brought to be left in Denotto and Namie Libretti's care. Unfortunately for them, Mina's lack of communication or attention and their inexperience and hesitance to act led to only strain and distance. Though they gained full guardianship as her adopted parents, neither Denotto nor Namie have nor had much involvement in her life besides paying for her education, therapy, and putting food on the table; mostly out of familial obligation and pity. Her wanderings in her youth oftenmost led her to New Coventry; her fascination with the dilapidated district and all of it's filth shaped her into becoming the ruthless, fearless person she is. Mina is bored with the world, her oyster; festering in her own internal rot and relishing the feeling of infecting whoever she could get her hands on. If it weren't for the fact that Mina purposefully had been a lone wolf since she had enrolled in Bullworth, ignoring the positive attention others gave her initially, Mina would have become wildly popular. In addition, when she did begin to interact with the other students in her sophomore year, she only ever did so for her own sick amusement or to squeeze money from weaker students. She is gorgeous, charming, charismatic — but behind the saintly smile and angelic allure lay a desire for dominion and danger. It was in her junior year that she had joined Lola's girl gang and became a part of the Greasers, which upped the ante in her intimidation factor. To Mina, it was step one. Life was cruel, but it was her greatest teacher. In Bullworth, there were plenty of shmucks unaware that they were about to get schooled. Besides, if she was going to be the most feared girl on campus, it was only natural that she was going to trample on more than several hands and hearts. Relationships Mina is a part of the Greasers and is also a part of Lola Lombardi's girl gang, alongside Nicky Reese, Dez Russo, Barbie Palmiteri, Priscilla, and Josie Fratelli. However, she is only in the clique for her own agendas. She doesn't genuinely consider anyone a friend despite her generosity and meaningful gestures, only seeing them as tools to further an agenda or for her to take resources from. With that in mind, she's friendly and magnanimous with the Greasers and her fellow girl gang members — if only for appearances and to gain their trust. Mina has constant sexual relationships with other students in Bullworth Academy, though she strings a good amount of them along into thinking they could be a couple. Mina keeps them around to also gather sensitive information, or for other uses they could easily be manipulated into doing for her. Category:Original Characters Category:Fanfictional Greasers Category:Fanfictional Girls Category:Fanfictional Students